School Day
by JustWhelmed
Summary: Wally West was only supposed to be that freckle-faced nerd who got pummelled in dodgeball – at least, that's what Central High thought. Of course, perhaps having Dick Grayson walk up to him during school might change that. Really, what was that bird thinking? Not that Wally was going to complain.


Robin couldn't believe that he got permission from Batman.

No, _Dick _couldn't believe that he got permission from _Batman_.

Usually, all interaction between their civilian personas should be strictly nonexistent, but something must have caused Batman to have a change of heart. That, or Alfred convinced him. Dick and Wally had been the best of friends for so long that keeping them away from each other when they could easily be friends all around the clock was a bit unfair. Not so unfair when their lives were held in danger, but honestly, the civilian world didn't know much to anything at all about Robin and Kid Flash's friendship. They were just two superhero kids from separate cities who got shoved onto a team together – it wasn't as if they stuck around for the paparazzi. Their civilian friendship being made public should have been fine, as long as the rest of the team didn't find out, and as long as they didn't act like they knew the rest of the team.

In other words, the real reason Bruce Wayne decided that it was okay was because Wally was an idiot. That certain redhead had run into _Dick Grayson _while Wayne Tech was celebrating one of their newest hit products in the form of an overwater dinner party. It was that day Wally decided to have a school field trip exploring one of Gotham's greenhouses (Dick instantly thought of Poison Ivy when he had been told about the fieldtrip, and to say that he wasn't paranoid would be a massive lie). When the bus unloaded down the street from the dock where the yacht was waiting, Wally must have taken a single look at Dick also on the sidewalk and thrown his senses to the wind (Wally later protested that there was never a reason he was in Gotham except when he was in uniform, so it was reasonable that he forgot – Batman was less than convinced), because he dashed toward the boy.

It was when Dick jokingly asked if 'the school kid' wanted an autograph that Wally seemed to remember himself. They managed to cover it up with Wally simply being excited to see a 'face from television', and even after Dick got flocked and practically drowned with public high school kids, there was a single amazing thing that resulted from the whole ordeal.

_Wally West _and _Dick Grayson _had officially met.

They were already comfortable around one another, so naturally, to everyone that was on the streets that day, Wally and Dick simply looked as if they bonded quickly. That showed that they were friends, and clearly, what kind of father would Bruce be if he kept his son from talking to one of his friends? (He would be Batman – but the press didn't know that).

Wally had no idea. That only made Dick even giddier as he practically bounced in the back seat of the Wayne Mercedes. Alfred glanced at him from the rearview mirror.

"Eager, are we?" he said, a tone of amusement lacing his words, and Dick shot him what he hoped was the most blatantly obvious expression in the Universe. He chuckled. "I see, I see. Well, we're here."

Dick stared out through the tinted windows of the Mercedes and took in where he would be spending the day. Bruce had already gotten permission from the school, and the school was ecstatic to have Dick there – after all, Bruce had phrased it as if Dick were going in as a 'serious consideration' for the quality of the school, and though Bruce would never both risk Dick's education and safety in favour of a public school in another city, it was still practically a source of advertisement. What better way could the school get a good word across than the academically smart, wealthy child of Bruce Wayne waltzing through their hallways for a day? Dick only needed to go to the office for a pass, as protocol insisted. It was slightly ridiculous, considering there was no way on earth someone would mistake _thirteen year old Dick Grayson _as someone dangerous, but alas, standard procedure.

Of course, Dick already knew where the office was, and Alfred didn't bother asking because of it. He lived with the World's Greatest Detective, didn't he? He had memorized a blue print of the building as well as Wally's very own schedule, and had enough pictures from all across the internet to be able to expect nothing new when he walked in.

"Are you going to get out, Master Richard?" Alfred's voice spoke up from the front seat, and Dick shot him a wide grin. "We're lucky it seems that everyone has already gone to class, though I suggest we not loiter about."

Alfred was right. A student could easily look out through their classroom window and find a rather fancy looking Mercedes parked casually in their parking lot. Dick was going to get enough attention when he popped up beside Wally, he really didn't need it as he was walking through the doors. As if it would somehow make him less conspicuous, Dick instinctively slid his heavily tinted sunglasses out from his shirt pocket.

Taking a deep breath, Dick opened the car door and stepped back, surprising himself as he found his nerves racing. It took him a minute to figure out that it was less of nervousness and more of excitement. He would finally be able to spend time with Wally as _Dick. _Himself. His nervousness was mostly due to how Wally's classmates would react. Some, surely, would be shocked. Some would loathe him for their own reasons. But most, Dick knew that most would try shoving Wally aside in order to be Dick's friend for nothing other than Dick's money.

Dick snorted. He was _Robin. _Those tricks wouldn't work on him.

He barely had half a mind to turn around and wave as Alfred rolled around a round-a-bout and entered the street again. Realising that he would be better off not standing alone in front of the high school, he walked up the steps, only casting a single curious glance at the student asleep on one of the benches and pushing open the double doors. Absentmindedly, Dick slipped his sunglasses onto his face, despite the fact that it was an overcast day and he was indoors.

Dick took in his surroundings and exit routes with a single sweep of his eyes, letting where he was register in his mind and onto the mental blueprint he had of the building, his training kicking in. He turned left, then, thankful that the design of the place was practical to begin with and the office was right beside the front doors.

Well, the fact that the principal, whom Dick knew from his Facebook page, was standing right outside of the office was a large indicator.

"Richard Grayson?" he asked the second Dick started walking toward him. He wore a beaming grin on his face and his hair seemed to be well kept, neatly groomed back. Dick nodded with a charismatic smile. "I'm Mr. Stewart. It's great to have you here at Central High School! Oh," he suddenly exclaimed, gesturing to Dick's sunglasses. "You won't need those. I assure you that while you're here, you won't be getting into any trouble with the students."

Dick kept his friendly smile on his face, shrugging his shoulders and moving to stand beside Mr. Stewart. "I'm sure I won't get into trouble, but it's a bit overwhelming by the reaction I can get when someone recognises me."

Mr. Stewart nodded. "That makes sense," he agreed conversationally. "There really is no need, though. There isn't anyone in the halls, anyway."

Dick knew that the principal mostly found it odd that Dick was wearing sunglasses, and it must have looked back for the man if Dick felt the need to conceal his identity. Figuring that it was better to humour the man, though, Dick took them off and placed them back in his shirt pocket. While he would usually wear jeans and a hoodie as civvies on Mt. Justice, he couldn't keep Robin and Dick Grayson's habits too similar, and Dick Grayson was viewed as a groomed boy with class. Therefore, he had settled to wearing a white button down shirt with a pocket over his heart and dark skinny jeans, wanting to earn professionalism points while blending in somewhat with the student body. "I guess you're right," he said conversationally, and the principal beamed.

"Ah," said Mr. Stewart as he held out a card he had been holding in his hands. The card had the word 'GUEST VISITOR' in bold on its white surface, and there was a lanyard attached. It didn't take a genius for Dick to figure out what he was supposed to do with it. "This is for you, so that no one gets confused as to why you're here."

Dick nodded and slipped the lanyard around his neck, feeling mildly annoyed when the card hung only slightly above his groin. Really, couldn't they have different sizes?

"So you're here to visit Wally West, right?" Mr. Stewart continued. Dick knew that he was fully aware why the boy was there, but it seemed that the entire conversation was for the sake of humouring the man, so Dick went along with it.

"That's right," Dick said kindly. "He doesn't know I'm here yet, though. I was planning on surprising him."

"Really?" the man smiled. "Well, I'm sure he'll be pretty surprised."

Dick chuckled lightly, wanting nothing more than to go to Wally's class already. "I hope so. Do you think I could go to his class right now?" he asked, phasing it as if it would be appropriate to go in the middle of the hour rather than wishing to leave the conversation.

"Oh, I'm sure it would be no problem," Mr. Stewart replied. "Follow me. Second period has just begun. I have his schedule here"—the principal showed Dick a piece of paper with the printed classes—"though I'm sure Wally will simply show you around once you find him."

Dick already knew that Wally's second period was Algebra 2 Honours. He also knew that it was on the other side of the school, near the Chemistry labs, Chemistry of which was Wally's third period, in room 308. He knew all of that, yet the principal didn't, so he still had to follow the man as he talked loudly enough to probably attract all hallway loiters.

After what seemed like forever, the principal stopped in front of room 308. Dick could hardly contain his excitement, and he felt his fingers almost twitching to turn the doorknob. The principal moved to open the door. "I'll just introduce you—"

"No!" Dick said, perhaps too enthusiastically, immediately stopping the principal's movement. Dick smiled to cover up his mistake. He was too amused at the thought of the reactions of people if he just waltzed in and took a seat next to a certain Mr. West to allow Mr. Stewart to ruin it for him. "I can do it myself, but thank you _so _much for showing me around."

Mr. Stewart smiled bemusedly, nodding his head. "My pleasure," he said. "If you have any questions, please come to the main office. We'll be very happy to help you, Richard."

Dick nodded his understanding, waiting until Mr. Stewart turned and walked away before taking a deep breath and steeling himself. He turned the doorknob and walked in.

Instantly, Dick recognised that they were taking a test, if the teacher silently looking over papers on her desk and the students looking seriously at their own papers with all of their binders at their feet was any indication. A few people nearest to the door glanced up as the door clicked closed behind him before glancing back down, and Dick watched with great entertainment as a few of their foreheads creased and they took a double-take, looking back up and staring.

Dick was thankful that Wally didn't seem bothered, so he put a finger to his lips for the kid in the front row that looked about to open his mouth and began walking a full circle around the room. Wally sat closest to the windows, and as he was half way across the room the teacher finally looked up and stared scrutinising at him. She was about to speak when Dick waved his Guest pass, and she settled for giving him an immediately softened, slightly suspicious look.

Dick was thankful for the empty desk behind Wally, because he was given the opportunity to silently pull out the chair and place it beside Wally's desk. Wally still didn't look as if he even cared, and Dick wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't noticed at all. After all, he was a science nerd, and with science went math. It only made sense that Wally would care greatly about his grades in both departments.

There were many students who didn't care, though, and that was apparent by who was staring at him. He decided to make his move as the slightest hint of whispering drifted to him from the back of the room, and softly slid into the chair, staring straight at the side of Wally's face.

The redhead shifted, frowned, and his eyes darted to look at Dick. His expression held complete alarm, as would anyone's when they sensed someone closely staring at them, but it immediately turned to recognition and then shock. Wally straightened up and let his pencil drop from his fingers.

Dick grinned happily as Wally only stared at him in silence. That seemed to gain most of the room's attention as people started nudging their neighbours.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Dick quipped suddenly. His voice rang clearly in the hushed room.

"What in the _hell—"_ Wally exclaimed, much louder than Dick had, and the teacher gave a sigh as the room burst into laughter.

Everyone began to speak at once, asking why he was there, one person asking who he was, but it was mostly to their neighbours rather than Dick himself. Anything anyone was asking Dick directly was ignored as Wally whooped, shoved back his chair, and draped himself forward so that it was awkwardly squeezing Dick in an alarmingly tight hug.

Dick made it a contest to hug back tighter, and Wally coughed as he began to choke against Dick's sharp shoulder blades. Still, he didn't let go, instead settling for rocking side to side happily. "Oh my _god," _he repeated, "_oh my goddy-god-god _what are you doing here whyareyouherehowdidyoufindherehowwereyouallowedherebyyouknowwhatandwhoandwhyandwhere—"

"Wally!" Dick exclaimed, letting go of his part of the hug and mockingly struggling with a snicker. "Speak English!"

"I'm going to have to ask why you're here, mister," spoke a loud voice, and Dick turned to see the teacher approaching him. The class began to quiet down.

Dick smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as Wally let go of him and scooted back into his own chair. "I'm here to visit Wally, ma'am," Dick said, which seemed to confuse her. Just because no one said ma'am in the north didn't mean Dick knew another way to seem increasingly polite, though.

"I see that," she said. "Why during class?" Dick didn't really have an answer to that. She continued, grabbing a white board marker and turning to the board as the class went awkwardly silent. "What's your name?"

Dick blinked. She didn't know his name? Well, she could just not watch the television often, which would make sense. If the woman had only seen Dick's picture once or twice, it would be hard to believe that a famous rich kid was sitting inside of her Algebra classroom. There were a few giggles in the room at her question.

Dick immediately plastered on his television smile and turned the charm up a notch. "Richard Grayson," he said sweetly. The woman wrote his name on the board without hesitation, before standing back and frowning at it. She turned towards him and frowned deeper, and the class began to laugh again.

"Have we met before?" she asked uncertainly. Dick shook his head, still smiling.

"He's Bruce Wayne's kid!" a kid shouted from the back, followed by a, "adopted!" from someone else. That seemed to register slowly in the woman's mind, and her eyes widened.

"Uh," she mumbled awkwardly, before clearing her throat. "Well, then, Richard. Could I ask again what you're doing _here?" _she asked, switching her tone of voice from scolding to curious.

"Visiting Wally," Dick repeated.

The woman's eyebrows rose, staring at Wally as if she couldn't quite believe Dick had really uttered the redhead's name. "I see," she said slowly. "How do you know Wally?"

The redhead was flushed up to his ears at all of the attention, but Dick took it in stride. "We ran into each other in Gotham once."

There was a snicker in the front row. A tall brunet was rolling his eyes. "Yeah, Wally saw Richard getting on a _yacht _and got so excited he ran up to him for an _autograph." _

Wally sputtered in indignation as the class began to laugh again, slowly sinking farther into his chair. When he caught Dick looking at him, though, he smiled again, the corners of his lips puffing up his reddened cheeks. Dick amused himself with the sight of Wally's freckles disappearing into his new shade of skin, his eyes sparkling in contrast to the red. Dick was tempted to start calling him Christmas.

"_He_ really let you come visit me?" Wally tried to whisper, but he didn't seem able to keep his voice down in his excitement. Dick decided to let it go for the time being as he nodded, and Wally lunged forward to engulf him in another hug. Dick looked over Wally's shoulder to see his teacher as the woman cleared her throat again.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Richard," she said politely. "My name is Ms. Adams." Dick nodded, unable to answer with the volume of the room, and Ms. Adams turned back to the class to address everyone. "Everyone, get back to your tests. You have only this class period. Once the bell rings, I will give you _no _more time." That seemed effective in shutting everyone up, as they promptly began to settle back into their seats and refocus their concentration. "Richard, you're welcome to stay, but you'll have to leave the room if I see you distracting Wally. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," answered Dick, and the woman sat back down, seemingly satisfied. Dick was forced to nudge Wally's shoulder to get him to let go of his hug. Dick shot him a glance when they were able to see each other's faces again, and Wally took the hint, returning reluctantly back to his test.

He kept sending Dick funny faces, but Dick forced himself to ignore his friend. However, when Wally was back to concentrating on his test, he allowed himself to glance down at the paper. It was probably aggravating, Dick could tell, for Wally to not just _ask Dick for the answers, _because _guess who was a mathlete? _But no, Wally couldn't, and Dick thoroughly enjoyed watching Wally struggle with that fact. So close, yet so far.

The bell ringing roughly over thirty minutes later startled Dick out of his musings. He had taken to texting his best friend from Gotham Academy, Barbara, seeing as his superhero best friend was occupied. She, unlike Wally, was not taking a test, and was instead apparently glaring daggers at some girl that she wouldn't name. That was probably to prevent Dick from going after her, though. It was no secret that Dick had a love for pranking. He also knew that it wouldn't take much convincing for Barbara to give it up, but before he could pester the information out of her, Wally had scribbled his last answer down frantically and jumped from his seat. He hopped over his desk, not bothering to get Dick to move so that he could go through, and slid the piece of paper into what Dick assumed was the turn in box. Then he raced over to Dick, tripping over another chair leg in the process, tumbled into Dick, and caused Dick and the chair and Wally to fall backwards onto the ground. There was snickering from the last person to leave the room, but really, everyone but the teacher had already left. It made Dick wonder just how many people really did hate Algebra.

"Oof!" Dick coughed. "Get off, you weigh a ton!"

Wally snorted. "We both know that you could lift me like a ragdoll," he whispered in Dick's ear, and Dick punched him lightly in the abdomen before repeating his request so that it didn't seem as if the two had randomly gone into secret mode. After all, the teacher was still staring at them from the front of the room.

"I suggest you hurry to your next class, Wally," Ms. Adams said, and Wally quickly scrambled to his feet. Or, tried. He hit his head on a desk top in the process, but finally managed to stand. He tried holding a hand out to help Dick, but Dick had already gotten his balance back, causing Wally to pout. The two of them shuffled quickly out of the classroom, Wally looking fairly intimidated by the short woman, but she did cast a smile in Dick's direction as he left.

"Jeez, she's scary," Wally muttered once they had turned away from the classroom. Dick shrugged. He found that he liked the woman – she didn't cast him under unnecessary attention and praise just because of who he was, but still remained polite. They stopped beside two rows of small red lockers stacked on top of each other, and Wally crouched to reach one at the bottom. Dick almost felt bad for the tall, lanky redhead.

Wally clumsily opened the locker as fast as he could and tossed the folder he had tucked under his arm inside, grabbing another, much bigger, black and red zipper binder instead. He slammed the locker shut. "She even makes us get a separate folder for just her class! That's like, almost self-centred, right?"

Dick could tell that Wally wasn't actually irritated, though. He was grinning too wide, and he was still flushed. He looked like he wanted to bombard Dick with questions and tackle him to death, so Dick took to leaning casually against the lockers instead, as if he completely belonged there.

"Wow," Wally said with a shake of his head. "It's so weird seeing you here. It's—two worlds. I have two worlds. You're in one, this is in the other. And…"

"And they're overlapping," Dick finished. Wally nodded, staring back up at Dick, taking in the surrounding they were suspended in. He looked so unbelievably happy that it struck Dick in wonder. They grinned at each other silly.

"Maybe it's not such a bad thing," spoke Wally suddenly. "Now I have my best friend all around the clock."

"Hey," called a voice from beside Wally, and Dick was not pleased to see a toned boy standing there, glaring at Wally. "I need to get to my locker." Wally mumbled something and quickly crawled out of the way, before crouching and standing up straight when he was out of the boy's way. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Literally all around the clock," he said, glancing back at the boy, before turning his full attention back to Dick.

They were still standing in practically the middle of the hallway, and every time someone bumped into one of them, Dick could see glances being thrown his way. People would turn from their lockers, stare, whisper something into their neighbour's ear, and then they'd stare, too. Some would turn back and go about their day, but there was that number that stayed there, merely observing. Wally seemed to notice.

"Not used to the attention?" Dick asked, moving closer so that there would be less people physically interrupting their conversation.

Wally glanced around them nervously. "No. It's really weird."

Dick rolled his eyes, grabbing Wally by the arm. "Welcome to my world." Wally gaped as Dick began to push through the crowd.

"_This _is what you have to deal with every day?"

"Hell no," said Dick, and Wally nodded with a relieved expression, until Dick continued. "I have to deal with so much worse. This is what I get just stepping out of the manor."

"There isn't even anyone outside the manor," Wally stated, bemused.

Dick snickered. "Exactly."

It took Wally a second to register that Dick was pushing through the mesh of students with an actual purpose, not just trying to lead Wally where there were less people so that they could talk, and he frowned at his best friend.

His frown turned into blatant confusion when they ended up in front of Wally's third period classroom, 323, Chemistry.

Dick cackled at Wally's expression, leaning in to whisper in his ear as Wally had in the math classroom. "World's best hacker, at your service."

Wally turned his widened eyes to his best friend. "You s_talker," _he said, with mock seriousness.

Dick bowed, opening the door in the same motion and gesturing for Wally to go first. Wally curtsied theatrically before walking into the class, Dick close behind him.

Thirty minutes later found Dick looking exasperatedly at Wally, and Wally looking like he wanted to die.

Dick didn't know a thing about what experiment it was they were conducting, only that Wally had tipped over a test tube that had been over a Bunsen burner. Meaning, the liquid spilt _on _the Bunsen burner, and for some reason, the kid that was conducting the experiment was clutching his eyes and his nose was bleeding. The glass broke and shattered on the floor as a girl, the bleeding boy's partner, screeched in surprise.

"No no no!" Wally exclaimed, bending to pick up the pieces of glass and burning himself so that he fell back on his bottom with a yelp. Dick moved to help Wally up, but was abruptly shoved back by the Chemistry teacher as he barrelled forward and began to yell.

Yup, thirty minutes later found Dick and Wally back out of the doors, sitting in the hallway. Wally was cradling his burnt fingers.

"Why was that kid bleeding?" was the only question Dick thought to ask.

"He inhaled burnt aspirin," Wally answered nervously. "Uh, that I burnt."

Dick nodded as if he completely understood. "Wally," he began.

"Yeah?"

"Science is supposed to be your best subject."

"I know."

"Running is supposed to be your best talent."

"Pretty much."

"Nice going, Kid Clumsy."

"Thanks."

Five minutes after that, and the two were practically rolling on the floor laughing. Wally was blushing hard in his own embarrassment at what was being discussed, but even he couldn't deny that it was funny, and the entire situation only caused Dick to laugh harder. "His face!" Wally exclaimed. "He looked like he was ready to sign his will!"

"'Dear Public Schooling System, I wish for none of my money to be touched by Wally West, as he will probably blow it up'," Dick snickered. "Your face was hilarious, too! Oh god, you looked freaking _terrified."_

"Shut up," Wally whined loudly.

"'Oh no! I'm Wally West! I usually beat up name-person-here as a daily past time and am scared to death of Chemistry teachers!'"

"He was going to kill me!" Wally protested. "No, you're the only reason he didn't. He's _going _to kill me, right when you leave!"

Dick imitated a look of horror. "Why, I certainly can't give a couple thousand dollars to the science department if they killed my best friend, now can I?"

"It's truly a shame," Wally sighed loudly, playing along. They dissolved again into giggling.

However, Dick was clever, and he was determined to keep a certain redhead alive for the day. That was how Central High found their 10th grade Chemistry teacher opening the door after the bell rang to a hallway deserted of an undercover speedster and his Gothamite friend.

"I love public school," Dick exclaimed cheerfully as he walked around his friend in circles.

The two had snuck early into the gym locker rooms, gym consequently being Wally's fourth period. With no one else there, and Dick confirming that there were no cameras, Wally managed to speedily change into his gym uniform. The redhead looked at his friend as if Dick were insane. "What?" he said, unable to believe his ears.

"You heard me," said Dick. He shot him a grin. "It gives me the ability to see you purposely fail at your greatest skill – apart from science, which you failed already."

"How did you know I was going to fail?" Wally complained.

"You wouldn't look so ready to submit defeat when seeing 'dodgeball' on the activity board, otherwise," explained Dick smoothly.

"I hate you."

"You know you love me."

Wally shook his head with a sigh, but even he couldn't keep the smile off of his face. "I still can't believe that you were allowed to visit me the entire day," he remarked.

"What? I thought public schools did that, too," replied Dick.

"Yeah, but it's super rare," countered Wally.

Dick only looked at him with raised eyebrows, and Wally laughed. They both knew that Dick could almost get whatever he wanted as his civilian persona.

"Why would you want to, anyway?" Wally asked. "You're just sitting through a bunch of tests and lectures."

"I wanted to see how you were like at school," Dick explained, and Wally didn't seem to like that answer by the expression that crossed over his face, as if he had eaten something too sour. Dick cackled. "Womanizer, over-confident Wally, reduced to a stuttering and stumbling schoolboy nerd with low self-esteem." His cackles only grew louder as Wally punched him lightly in the stomach. Dick pretended to have the wind knocked out of him, but Wally's fist knew that Dick's stomach was too hard to be effected at all by a hit so light. Wally wouldn't doubt it if Dick hadn't even felt the action.

"Shhh!" Wally hissed as the sound of the door opening around the corner of the main locker room echoed. Footsteps and loud voices streamed immediately into the area. Dick barely managed to stifle his smile.

The voices quieted awkwardly as the majority of the boys going in spotted Dick. Unlike how Wally had been, the boys were already wearing their uniform, meaning that the earlier gym class period had just ended. They walked to their lockers and changed, except it was so slow compared to what Dick was used to, seeing as how Wally was a speedster, that Dick felt more than a little awkward standing in the corner of the locker room in silence. Once a fair amount of boys had went in and started changing, students without uniforms on began to enter, and Wally took that opportunity to grab Dick by the upper arm and drag him back out.

They went to sit on the mats shoved into the corners of the gym, and five minutes later when class began to start, it felt like no time had passed at all. Dick and Wally were on their backs _giggling, _and not a single student sitting around them understood why. The apparent gym teacher didn't seem bothered by the lack of clear reasoning, however. He was a tall, blonde haired man with a hard jaw, standing with legs shoulder width apart and hands crossed behind him in front of the locker rooms. Wally whispered the name Mr. Talahon in Dick's ear before the room went deadly silent as he remained standing there, immobile.

When Mr. Talahon deemed that everyone was quiet enough, his eyes fell on Dick and Wally. Wally shuffled a little, something that amused Dick greatly, but Dick wasn't effected at all. Then again, he was being raised by _Batman._

"Richard Grayson," Mr. Talahon said, and whispers started throughout the room.

"That's correct," Dick responded immediately.

The man nodded. "Do you plan on participating with Wally today?"

Dick didn't know of how much use he could be, given the act that he was supposed to put up. He was supposed to be the weak mathlete who wasn't expected to be able to throw a single punch. Yet, he found himself entertaining the idea of playing dodgeball with his best friend. "If you'd like me to," he answered, earning a horrified look from said best friend.

The gym teacher approved. "Good," he said. "No one remains idle in my class."

When Dick glanced back at Wally, both of them knew that they were going to absolutely _fail _dodgeball.

But at least they would fail in style.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, many people loved the thought of being able to hit the son of Bruce Wayne in the face with a foam ball, and Dick thanked all Gods above that the schools had recently discarded rubber balls in favour of foam balls due to the amount of injuries students would leave class with.<p>

However, there were other students who seemed terrified by the possibility, so Wally ended up using Dick as a shield, were Dick would get absolutely pummelled by balls and Wally would duck behind him throwing balls willy-nilly. Being a meta that was practically centred on momentum, Wally threw well, whether he liked it or not. Thus, it was hilarious for Dick that while he felt like he was being hit with pillows, he got to see students hit in the faces with those same pillows and look so irritated by it that he wondered how petty people could possibly be.

In the end, Dick was called out for being hit so many times and not moving to the side lines. He was forced to move, and Wally waddled behind him the entire way. Since Dick was almost out of the picture, many students began aiming for Wally, and when a particularly fast ball headed for Wally's chest, he tried to move out of the way. However, he was holding onto Dick's shoulder, causing him to trip on Dick's feet and bring Dick down to the ground with him, along with an array of fastballs from the other team.

Wally looked up with a groan, Dick's cackling filling his ears, into the disapproving eyes of his teacher.

"Wow, Wally, can you bow at my feet later, too?" Dick whispered in his ear, and Wally winced at his teacher's expression, elbowing his best friend in the ribs.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the side lines, Dick spent his time mockingly rubbing his ribs with a hurt pout and Wally spent his time with his arms up, shielding himself from stray balls.<p>

"Hey," someone said to Dick's left, the opposite side that Wally was on. Dick turned to them, dropping his pout and stilling his arm, instead smiling at them to show that he was listening. It was a girl with long blonde hair all wrapped up in a ponytail, her gym shirt that was a few sizes too large pinched in the back by an extra rubber band. "Are you and Wally actually friends?"

Dick thought that it was a stupid question to ask, and his eyes flickered to Wally, but it didn't seem like the boy had heard. The gym was loud with shouts and surprised yells from students that must have drowned out the question before it reached the speedster. He turned back and nodded to the girl. "Of course."

The girl pursed her lips. "How?" she stressed, pressing on.

Dick grabbed Wally abruptly at that, causing the redhead to yelp, and hung his arm around the boy's shoulders. Wally stuttered at the appearance of the blonde girl and Dick's position. Dick was finding that he missed when Wally could just be himself, because he knew for a fact that had they been in the mountain, Wally would simply swing his arm over Dick's shoulders as well. "Well, he's just _absolutely asterous _at being a best friend, and his attempts at dodgeball match my own in all their profession. Plus, his skills with the ladies are to _die for, _making him the _star celebrity _of my personal reality TV show." Dick grinned as Wally protested by attempting to struggle out of his grip.

"But he's… Well, no offence, Wally, but you're not really—Richard, you're a celebrity and Wally's just—" The girl started, trying to word herself appropriately, but Dick only winked at her, causing her to stop talking altogether.

"That's why I trust him," Dick said simply, making Wally stop his struggles as well. "Sometimes, being a big-shot gives you a big-head."

Of course, that was also a hidden jib at Kid Flash, but Dick meant it all the same. When he switched his eyes to regard his best friend, Wally's face was red with gratitude.

* * *

><p>Lunch was fine.<p>

Oh, the _lunch _was _disastrous. _Heavy on the _dis. _But the break was overall alright.

They started their thirty minute free period with Dick standing beside Wally as Wally was served a pretty pitiful portion of food, and as they walked away after Wally had paid, Dick had rightfully declared the cafeteria to be banned by Alfred Pennyworth.

"But how can he ban it if he isn't here?" Wally asked logically, sitting down at an empty table. Dick sent him an incredulous look.

"How could he _not _ban it? He'd probably come here and cook everything himself if he wasn't able!"

Wally looked so imploringly that Dick wished he had a video camera. To add to the effect, Wally promptly put his 'lunch' on the table and dropped to his knees on the ground, putting his hands together in prayer. _"Oh, almighty son-of-billionaire, please grant us the blessing of holy food kissed by God Alfred's beautiful hands."_

Dick put his hands on his hips and raised his chin, looking at Wally down his nose. "I will consider your plea for help, peasant."

Wally was about to bow completely, his forehead on the floor, until a lunch lady yelled at Wally to 'get the hell off of the filthy ground'.

Wally sat back down with sheepish eyes. "Guess you ended up bowing at my feet, after all," Dick remarked, cackling.

It took two hours and twenty-seven minutes, but finally, the bell rang. Dick was forced to walk with Wally to his locker, but it seemed as though Wally had gotten reckless, because after being the first to burst through the classroom door and seeing the hallway momentarily empty, he opened his locker faster than Dick could blink.

Dick tried to scold him with his eyes, but he found that he couldn't, because it wasn't as if he wanted to stay there until the crowd of students drowned the halls. With Wally's backpack slung over his shoulder in seconds, the redheaded speedster grabbed Dick's arm and sped to the end of the hall, causing Dick to stumble with a sudden dizzy spell. They returned to normal walking speed as if nothing had happened since a girl had been spotted turning the corner. The only indication that there was something off was Dick's momentary inability to see straight.

"You're going to get us in trouble," Dick warned, but Wally only rolled his eyes.

"Chill out, dude," he said. "You can't act as if you haven't taken a risk before. You're not Batman."

"Yet," Dick added, making Wally's face morph into one of horror.

"No," Wally said firmly. "Never."

"Ever?"

"Never ever."

"Ever never ever?"

"Never ever ever never ever forever."

They pushed the front doors of the school open, and Dick found himself relieved as Wally instantly began striding forward as if he owned the world. That was the Wally that Dick knew. "Okay," Dick agreed. "Because if I were Batman, then I wouldn't be able to visit you in school."

"Yeah," said Wally. "You'd be so busy nagging Superman about his flashy outfit that you'd get no time for me."

Dick rolled his eyes and linked arms with Wally, letting Wally lead the way in an absurd-looking skipping line down the street. "Exactly. Who else is going to nag _you _about your _flash_y outfit?"

"Dick," Wally winked. "Dick will. Because he's my best friend with terrible puns that drives all the way to Central City to attend public school and surprise spend the day with me. Not Batman."

And so the two friends left the school property with faces bright enough to rival the sun and hearts light enough to be made of helium, linked together like glue.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**

**That was so anti-climactic that it hurt.**

**Still, maybe it was worth reading...? Somewhat...? **

**I just love the thought of Dick and Wally meeting as civilians and everyone being like, "What? HUH?"**

**They make so much sense when they're Kid Flash and Robin, but really, son of multi-billionaire and nerdy science kid?**

**I love them so much.**

**ALSO: I simply HAD to slip in that entire deal with Robin becoming Batman. That episode after the simulation with Robin expressing what he thought about being Batman to Black Canary made me want to cry, and I made me love Robin just that much more.**

**Tell me what you thought! I'm nervous about posting this. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
